


Falling Broken

by Leya



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben begeht Tohma einen an sich unbedeutenden Fehler, an dessen Konsequenzen er beinahe zerbricht. Und auf einmal muss Eiri sich die Frage stellen, ob er stark genug ist, seinem Freund zu helfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Erschöpft betrat Eiri das Apartment, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich für einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen. Lange Sekunden stand er einfach nur da und genoss die ihn umgebende Stille, bevor er seine Schuhe abschüttelte und über den dunklen Flur im Gästezimmer verschwand. 

Mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen fragte er sich, ob sein Schwager sich wohl über seinen unangemeldeten Besuch freuen würde und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Tohma sich immer über seine Anwesenheit freute. Warum sonst hätte er ihm einen Zweitschlüssel zu seinem Apartment überlassen sollen? 

Rasch unterbrach er diesen Gedankengang, ehe er ihn in eine Richtung führte, die er nicht einschlagen wollte, schob den noch ungeöffneten Koffer unter das Bett und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem unfreiwilligen Gastgeber. 

“Tohma?“ 

Eiri schob die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf, doch der Raum war völlig leer. Ebenso verhielt es sich mit Küche und Schlafzimmer. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass die Wohnung seltsam unbewohnt wirkte und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er sich nicht vielleicht geirrt hatte und Tohma gar nicht in New York war. 

Aber Mika hatte doch gesagt, er wäre vor zwei Tagen abgeflogen... 

Beunruhigt sah Eiri auf seine Armbanduhr, stellte fest, dass es bereits 22 Uhr war und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er wahrscheinlich irgendeinen entscheidenden Hinweis bezüglich Tohmas Verbleib übersehen hatte. 

Langsam drehte der Schriftsteller sich um die eigenen Achse, immer noch auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen, die ihm verraten konnten, wo sein Schwager abgeblieben sein mochte oder ob er überhaupt da gewesen war. Gerade war er zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass Mika sich geirrt hatte, da fiel ihm ein dunkler Gegenstand auf, der halb verborgen unter einem Stapel Zeitschriften begraben lag. 

Neugierig zog der Schriftsteller eine Brieftasche hervor, die er auch ohne die darin befindlichen Ausweise als die seines Schwagers identifiziert hätte. Also schön. Tohma war in New York, aber warum war er um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht zu Hause? Und wieso hatte er seine Brieftasche zurückgelassen? Ob ihm irgendetwas zugestoßen war? 

‘Nun hör schon damit auf! Wahrscheinlich ist er noch bei der Arbeit und hat darüber die Zeit vergessen‘, mahnte Eiri sich in Gedanken und gestattete sich ein kleines, schadenfrohes Grinsen, als er überlegte, wie Tohma wohl ohne Geld nach Hause kommen mochte. Vielleicht war er sogar gezwungen den Bus zu nehmen... 

Von diesen Gedanken gleichermaßen beruhigt wie erheitert, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Leise vor sich hin pfeifend goss er sich einen Kaffee auf und zog sich dann ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo er sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen aufs Sofa fallen ließ. 

Die in dem luxuriösen Apartment herrschende Stille tat ihm unglaublich gut. Im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen Wohnung, in der Shuichis Anwesenheit einen konstanten Lärmpegel garantierte, war Tohmas Domizil eine Oase der Ruhe und des Friedens und somit genau das, was er derzeit brauchte. 

Eiri schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in die weichen Polster. 

Was Shuichi wohl gerade machte? Eiri konnte fühlte einen Anflug schlechten Gewissens, als er sich ausmalte, wie der junge Sänger aufgeregt die ganze Stadt nach ihm absuchte, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass sein Geliebter ihn wieder einmal verlassen hatte. 

Hätte ihn jemand in diesem Augenblick gefragt, warum er seinen Freund immer wieder, in voller Absicht und ohne die geringsten Skrupel, so vor den Kopf stieß, Eiri hätte ihm darauf noch nicht einmal eine Antwort geben können. Warum tat er Shuichi das eigentlich an? Er liebte ihn, aber gleichzeitig zerrte diese ungewohnte Nähe an seinen Nerven und weckte in ihm oft das Bedürfnis, den Sänger einfach von der nächsten Brücke zu werfen. 

Warum konnte Shuichi einfach nicht verstehen, wie wichtig Abstand in einer Beziehung war? Jeder von ihnen brauchte Freiraum, aber der Sänger wollte dies einfach nicht einsehen. Noch nicht. 

Eiri war fest davon überzeugt, dass Shuichi sein Verhalten eines Tages verstehen würde. Dann würde er begreifen, dass Eiri nur dafür sorgen wollte, dass ihre Liebe eine Chance erhielt zu wachsen, anstatt durch übermäßige Nähe erstickt zu werden. Wenn sie ständig aufeinander hockten, würden sie irgendwann aneinander kaputtgehen. 

Und das wollte der Schriftsteller unter keinen Umständen riskieren. 

Dafür liebte er die pinkhaarige Nervensäge, die sich einfach einen Platz in seinem Leben erobert hatte, viel zu sehr. 

‘Ich vermisse ihn...‘ 

Das lächelnde Gesicht seines Geliebten vor Augen döste der Schriftsteller schließlich ein. 

 

~

 

Als die Standuhr im Wohnzimmer Mitternacht schlug, schreckte Eiri abrupt aus dem leichten Schlummer auf, in den er während der letzten Stunden gefallen war. Orientierungslos starrte er in die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass er sich in New York im Apartment seines Schwagers befand. 

Gerade wollte er wieder in die samtene Schwärze des Schlafes abgleiten, als er hörte, wie sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Die Tür schlug zu, gleich darauf tappten leise Schritte über den Flur in Richtung Schlafzimmer, ohne auch nur für einen Augenblick zu zögern oder anzuhalten. 

So wie es aussah, war Tohma endlich nach Hause gekommen. 

„Tohma?“ 

Keine Antwort. Anscheinend hatte der Musiker ihn nicht gehört. Verschlafen stand Eiri auf und machte sich daran, seinem Schwager zu folgen. Auch wenn es schon sehr spät war, er wollte Tohma unter allen Umständen von seiner Gegenwart in Kenntnis setzen. 

Während er den Flur durchquerte, registrierte er mit leichter Verwunderung, dass Tohma noch nicht einmal abgelegt hatte. So wie es schien, war er mitsamt Schuhen und Jacke direkt in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Sehr merkwürdig... 

Auf der Schwelle hielt Eiri unentschlossen an. Das Schlafzimmer lag im Dunkeln, nur ein dünner Lichtspalt kroch unter der Tür zum Badezimmer hervor und das Rauschen des Wassers gab einen eindeutigen Hinweis darauf, das Tohma wohl gerade unter der Dusche stand. 

Nachdenklich knipste Eiri das Licht an und die plötzliche Helligkeit enthüllte, was die Dunkelheit zuvor so gnädig verborgen hatte. 

Fassungslos betrachtete der Schriftsteller die quer durch den Raum verstreute Kleidung, die in gerader Linie eine Spur in Richtung Badezimmer legte und stellte sich die besorgte Frage, was um alles in der Welt nur geschehen sein mochte, dass der ansonsten so penible und auf Ordnung bedachte Tohma seine Kleidung einfach so von sich warf. 

Für einen Augenblick nicht sicher, ob er wirklich eine Antwort auf seine Frage wollte, bückte er sich dennoch nach dem direkt vor seinen Füßen liegende Hemd und hätte es um ein Haar sofort wieder fallen lassen. 

„Was um...?“ 

Fassungslos hielt er das dünne Kleidungsstück empor, betrachtete voller Grauen die abgerissenen Knöpfe, die Blutspritzer, die sich über den hellen Stoff verteilten und mit einem Gefühl düsterer Vorahnung warf er das Hemd beiseite und sah sich die restlichen Kleidungsstücke an. 

Schockiert ließ der Schriftsteller sich auf das Bett fallen und starrte auf die über und über mit Blut verschmierte Kleidung, die ihm deutlicher als alle Worte erzählte, was vorgefallen war. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss Eiri die Augen und kämpfte den Impuls nieder, das Badezimmer zu stürmen und seinen Schwager mit seinem Fund zu konfrontieren. 

Doch was würde es schon nützen, Tohma dermaßen unter Druck zu setzen? Er konnte die Uhr nicht zurückdrehen, das Geschehene nicht ungeschehen machen, so sehr er sich dies auch wünschen mochte. Die eigene Hilflosigkeit, mit der er so überraschend konfrontiert worden war, führte ihm mit grausamer Deutlichkeit vor Augen, wie Tohma sich bei dem Vorfall mit Kitazawa gefühlt haben musste. 

Bittere Galle sammelte sich in seinem Mund und er widerstand nur mühsam der Versuchung, sich zu übergeben. Angewidert von sich selbst und der Erkenntnis, dass er ebenso versagt hatte, wie er es Tohma insgeheim manchmal vorwarf, schlug er die Hände vor das Gesicht und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus, ehe aufsprang und eine unruhige Wanderung begann. 

Die Gedanken des blonden Schriftstellers rasten. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Wieso war er nicht da gewesen, als Tohma ihn brauchte? Die Antwort war lächerlich einfach. 

Woher hätte er es wissen sollen? 

Sein Blick wanderte zu der immer noch geschlossenen Badezimmertür. Ob er vielleicht nicht doch nachsah und sicherstellte, dass Tohma keine Dummheit beging? Unschlüssig grub er die Zähne in seine Unterlippe, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle. 

Er würde warten und sobald er Tohmas Zustand einschätzen konnte, würde er entscheiden, was als nächstes zu tun war. Nachdem er diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, fühlte Eiri sich ein wenig ruhiger. Langsam wanderte er zum Fenster, zog die Gardine zurück und presste die Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe, um das dumpfe Pochen zu dämpfen, dass ohne Vorankündigung in seinem Kopf widerhallte. 

Die Wartezeit schien ihm endlos und mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde wuchsen seine Zweifel, während die Fassade, mit der er seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen suchte, immer mehr zu bröckeln begann. Wie sollte er Tohma gegenübertreten? Wie ihn ansprechen? Sollte er Verständnis zeigen, Mitleid, Gleichgültigkeit? Er war mit dieser Situation völlig überfordert und das Wissen, dass er unter Umständen mit seinem Einmischen alles nur verschlimmerte, machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig. 

Dabei kannte er Tohma doch schon so viele Jahre. Kannte ihn in- und auswendig und immer noch war er sich nicht sicher, wie er den Mann seiner Schwester einschätzen sollte? Warum nur war so selbstbezogen und menschenverachtend? Warum hatte er gerade dem Mann, der ihn sein ganzes Leben lang beschützt hatte, nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt? 

Das sanfte Klicken eines Türschlosses holte den Schriftsteller in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Die Anspannung war kaum noch zu ertragen und Eiri musste sich alle Mühe geben, seine Sorge und seinen Frust nicht einfach aus sich heraus zu schreien. Reglos beobachtete er, wie die in einen weißen Bademantel gehüllte Gestalt seines Schwagers mühsam hinkend die Schwelle überquerte, abrupt stehen blieb und verwirrt in die überraschende Helligkeit des Schlafzimmers blinzelte. 

„E...Eiri?!“ 

‘Fassungslose Panik‘ war das erste, was Eiri durch den Sinn schoss, als er den verstörten Ausdruck in Tohmas Augen wahrnahm. Der Schriftsteller grinste freudlos. Der Schock, der die ebenmäßigen Züge des blonden Musikers zeichnete, wäre komisch zu nennen gewesen, wäre die Angelegenheit nicht so ernst gewesen. 

„Was...was machst du hier?“ 

„Ich wollte dich überraschen. Und wie es scheint, ist mir dies auch gelungen.“ Langsam stieß Eiri sich von der Fensterbank ab, an der er gerade noch in gespielter Lässigkeit gelehnt hatte und schenkte seinem Schwager ein nahezu lauerndes Lächeln. „Freust du dich etwa nicht, dass ich da bin?“ 

Mit einem nervösen Lachen zog Tohma den Bademantel über seiner Brust zusammen und fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand durch die noch feuchten Haare. „Natürlich freue ich mich, Eiri! Ich bin nur ein wenig überrascht, das ist alles. Aber erzähl mal, seit wann bist du hier? Hattest du eine gute Reise?“ 

„Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir, Tohma.“ 

Tohma blickte ihn verwundert an und Eiri musste wieder einmal die eiserne Selbstbeherrschung bewundern, die sein Schwager einem nahezu undurchdringlichen Schutzwall gleich um seine Empfindungen gelegt hatte. „Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst.“ 

Als Eiri nicht gleich die passende Antwort einfallen wollte, zuckte der Musiker mit den Achseln und setzte sich in Richtung Kleiderschrank in Bewegung. Die angespannte Stimmung, die sein Gast deutlich spürbar ausstrahlte, schien er überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. „Setz dich doch einen Augenblick ins Wohnzimmer. Ich ziehe mich schnell an und machte dir dann etwas zu essen. Du musst doch völlig verhungert sein!“ 

„Es reicht! Hör auf, mir etwas vorzuspielen!“, explodierte Eiri aus heiterem Himmel und trat einen drohenden Schritt auf seinen Schwager zu, nur um mit Besorgnis festzustellen, wie dieser unwillkürlich zurückwich. Wie von selbst irrte Tohmas Blick auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg zur Tür. 

„Was ist passiert, Tohma?“ 

„W...was meinst du?“ 

„Denkst du denn, ich wäre blind?“ Eiri streckte die Hand nach Tohmas Wange aus, auf der sich eine kaum sichtbare Schwellung zeigte, doch das plötzliche Aufflackern von schlecht verhohlener Angst in den grünen Augen, ließ ihn innehalten. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er die Hand wieder sinken. „Ich will wissen, was geschehen ist.“ 

„Nichts. Was soll denn sein?“ 

Die Antwort kam viel zu schnell für Eiris Geschmack und lange Sekunden musste der Schriftsteller heftig gegen das Verlangen ankämpfen, die in seinem Inneren angestaute Mischung aus Sorge, Wut und Verzweiflung, in einer Handlung zu entladen, die ihm hinterher sicherlich leid tat. 

Mit betont langsamen Bewegungen, die Tohma unter keinen Umständen als Bedrohung auffassen konnte, bückte er sich und hielt er seinem Schwager das zerfetzte Hemd unter die Nase. 

„Reicht das als Antwort?“ 

Tohmas ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht verlor abrupt jede Farbe und Eiri befürchtete schon, sein Schwager würde ohnmächtig. Doch Tohma bewies wieder einmal, dass er stärker war, als es oft den Anschein hatte. Er nahm Eiri das Hemd ab und zwang das gewohnte, freundlich-nichtssagende Geschäftslächeln auf seine Züge. 

„Ach das... das ist nichts. Ich war nur ein wenig ungeschickt...“ 

Enttäuschung und Wut wirbelten ineinander und zerrten an Eiris Geduldsfaden, der sich in rasender Schnelligkeit in Nichts auflöste. 

„Lüg mich nicht an!“ 

„Aber Eiri... ich bitte dich! Was denkst du nur? Glaubst du nicht, ich würde mich dir anvertrauen, wenn wirklich etwas Ernstes geschehen wäre?“, versuchte Tohma seinen Schwager zu beruhigen und streckte immer noch lächelnd die Hand nach ihm aus. „Gib mir die Sachen, ich entsorge sie. Und dann geh schlafen. Es ist schon spät.“ 

„Lass mich raten“, begann Eiri und seine Stimme troff vor kaum verhohlenem Sarkasmus. „Auf dem Weg nach Hause hast du beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit ist, die Modewelt zu revolutionieren und daher hast du deine Sachen zerrissen und für den dramatischen Effekt noch ein bisschen Blut darüber gegossen. Na, was ist? Hab ichs erraten?“ 

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!“, erhielt er schnippisch zur Antwort, doch Tohmas Stimme fehlte die Überzeugungskraft. Mit angehaltenem Atem unterzog der Schriftsteller seinen Schwager einer gründlichen Musterung. Wie dicht der Musiker davor stand, unter der plötzlichen Belastung zu zerbrechen, konnte er an unzähligen kleinen Zeichen erkennen, die ihm früher niemals aufgefallen waren. 

Nie zuvor waren ihm die Linien aufgefallen, die Müdigkeit in die sonst so glatte Haut des Gesichtes gegraben hatte, nie zuvor hatte er so viel Furcht in den großen, grünen Augen gesehen. 

Waren dies die ersten Risse in dem sonst so sorgsam gepflegten Schutzwall um Tohmas Seele? 

Der Puls der Halsschlagader schlug viel zu schnell unter der hellen Haut, die ihm das Aussehen einer kostbaren Porzellanfigur gab. Wieso hatte er vorher nie gesehen, wie zerbrechlich und verletzlich Tohma in Wirklichkeit war? Wie alle anderen hatte er sich von dem perfekt einstudierten Schein trügen lassen, der Millionen Fans dazu brachte, sich dem Keyboarder zu Füßen zu werfen und sowohl Angestellte als auch Konkurrenten in dem Glauben ließ, Seguchi Tohma sei ein Mann ohne Schwächen oder Fehler. Sie alle hielten ihn für unbesiegbar. 

Aber das war er nicht. 

Tohma hatte ebenso viel Angst wie jeder andere und es gab Dinge, die auch ihn brechen konnten. War das der Moment, den er gleichermaßen gefürchtet und herbeigesehnt hatte? War dies der Augenblick, in dem er endlich den wahren Tohma Seguchi zu sehen bekam? 

Aber war er auch bereit dafür? 

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Tohma. Du musst mich nicht vor der großen bösen Welt da draußen beschützen. Vor allen Dingen dann nicht, wenn du offensichtlich nicht in der Lage bist, selbst auf dich acht zu geben.“ 

Dieser Schlag hatte gesessen, dass konnte Eiri deutlich an dem verletzten Ausdruck erkennen, der sich plötzlich in den Augen des anderen widerspiegelte. Aber darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Dazu machte er sich viel zu viele Sorgen um den blonden Musiker, der ihm in der Vergangenheit so oft durch seine bloße Anwesenheit auf die Nerven gegangen war, ihm aber dennoch so unendlich viel bedeutete. Auch wenn Eiri dies niemals zugegeben hätte, er brauchte Tohma. Sehr sogar. Und er würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen. 

„Eiri...“ 

„Du wirst mir auf der Stelle erzählen, was geschehen ist und dann bringe ich dich zu einem Arzt. Verstanden?!“ 

„Versuch nicht, mich herum zu kommandieren! Das ganze geht dich überhaupt nichts an.“ Tohma drehte dem Schriftsteller den Rücken zu, doch dieser ließ sich nicht so einfach abspeisen. Er packte Tohmas Arm und wirbelte den Kleineren abrupt zu sich herum, wobei sich all seine guten Vorsätze innerhalb weniger Sekunden in Luft auflösten. 

„Bist du total bescheuert?!“, brüllte er seinen Schwager an und schüttelte den überraschten Musiker heftig durch. „Natürlich geht es mich etwas an, wenn du mitten in der Nacht in blutbesudelten Klamotten in deiner Wohnung auftauchst und dann auch noch zu feige bist, mir die Wahrheit zu erzählen! Irgendjemand hat dich angegriffen und wenn ich mir deine Kleidung so anschaue, kann ich kann mir nur zu gut vorstellen, was passiert ist. Wir werden jetzt einen Arzt aufsuchen und dann wirst du diesen Dreckskerl anzeigen. Hast du mich verstanden?!“ 

„Lass los! Du tust mir weh!“ 

Erschrocken über sich selbst und sein unbeherrschtes Benehmen hielt lockerte Eiri seinen Griff, hielt Tohma aber weiterhin fest. „Entschuldige. Aber ich komme hier an und du bist nicht da. Dann kommst du mitten in der Nacht nach Hause und zwar in einem Zustand, der jeder Beschreibung spottet. Wäre die Situation umgekehrt, du hättest inzwischen längst einen Arzt gerufen.“ 

Nervös schlang Tohma die Hände ineinander. „Bitte, Eiri! Lass es sein. Es geht mir gut. Du machst es schlimmer, als es in Wirklichkeit ist.“ 

„Tatsächlich?!“ Ohne zu überlegen packte der Schriftsteller den Kragen von Tohmas Bademantel und zog den weichen Stoff mit einem heftigen Ruck auseinander. 

Als der Bademantel von seinen Schultern glitt und seinen Körper schutzlos den Blicken seines Schwagers offenbarte, sank Tohma regelrecht in sich zusammen. Mit lose an den Seiten hängenden Armen und gesenktem Kopf wartete er auf das Urteil, das jeden Augenblick folgen musste. 

„Oh mein Gott.“ Langsam, fast wie hypnotisiert streckte Eiri die Hand aus und legte seine Finger über einen dunkelroten Bluterguss auf Tohmas Hüfte. Zu seinem Entsetzen passten die Abdrücke nahezu perfekt übereinander. Vorsichtig zog er seine Hand zurück und hielt den Atem an, als sein Blick wie gebannt an den wundgescheuerten Stellen hängen blieb, die eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Bissmalen aufwiesen und ihren Weg von der Innenseite des Knies quer über den linken Oberschenkel hinaufzogen... 

Eiri schloss die Augen und trat rasch einen Schritt zurück. „Was ist passiert?“ 

Lange Zeit schien es, als wolle Tohma überhaupt nicht antworten. Doch dann bückte er sich vorsichtig nach seinem Bademantel und zog ihn langsam wieder über. 

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ Die Zeit sich zu verstellen war vorüber. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Eiri etwas vorzulügen. 

„Zieh dich an. Ich bringe dich ins Krankenhaus. Und dann meldest du das ganze der Polizei.“ Eiri räusperte sich hastig, als seine Stimme zu versagen drohte. Er war so froh, Tohma endlich helfen zu können, dass die nächsten Worte des Musikers ihn wie einen Faustschlag in den Magen trafen. 

„Das ist nicht nötig, Eiri. Ich benötige weder einen Arzt noch werde ich irgendjemanden anzeigen. Schließlich war alles nur ein Missverständnis.“ 

„Wie bitte?!“ 

Im ersten Augenblick glaubte Eiri, er habe sich verhört, doch dann sah er in Tohmas Augen und in diesem Augenblick erkannte er die ganze schreckliche Wahrheit. Einen Überfall hatte es niemals gegeben und das hieß... 

„Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht... Wie kannst du... Du hast das absichtlich mit dir machen lassen?!“ 

Er erhielt keine Antwort, hatte auch nicht wirklich mit einer gerechnet und doch… 

„Wie konntest du nur?! Bist du wahnsinnig?! Wie kannst du nur so leichtsinnig sein?! Du könntest jetzt tot sein, du Idiot!“ 

Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich Tohmas Kehle, als er verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte. „Du verstehst das nicht! Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst! Ich würde doch nie…“ 

„Lass es“, unterbrach Eiri ihn grob und lehnte sich müde gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. Es war zu viel. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf vor unverstandenen Gefühlen und schmerzhaften Erinnerungen und auf einmal war er der ganzen Situation einfach nur noch überdrüssig. 

„Sag am besten gar nichts mehr. Ich will es nicht hören.“ 

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, dann sah der Musiker gepeinigt zu Boden. In seinem Magen bildete sich ein eisiger Knoten, als ihm klar wurde, das er mit einer einzigen unbedachten Handlung auch noch das letzte bisschen Vertrauen, dass seit dem New York Zwischenfall zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, verspielt hatte. 

„Es war nie so geplant gewesen“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar, eine schwache Verteidigung gegen den Unwillen seines Schwagers, der ihn mit seinen unausgesprochenen Vorwürfen zu ersticken drohte. Es war sinnlos, er hatte alles verdorben und doch wollte er wenigstens versuchen, einen letzten Rest ihrer Beziehung zu retten. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob… ich dachte nicht, dass... Ich habe einen Fehler begangen, und genau das bekommen, was ich verdient habe. Durch meine Fehleinschätzung bin ich eine Belastung für dich geworden. Das wollte ich nicht. Es tut mir leid.“ 

Wieder dehnten sich lange Sekunden des Schweigens zwischen ihnen. Eiri konnte es nicht glauben. Tohma würde sich wohl niemals ändern. So unfassbar es war, aber er tat es schon wieder. Schloss seine Gefühle und Sorgen tief in seinem Inneren ein und stellte seinen eigenen Schmerzen und Ängste zurück und das nur, weil er wieder einmal den ängstlichen kleinen Jungen beschützen wollte, der Eiri einmal gewesen war. 

Eiri war entsetzt und angewidert von sich selbst. Er hatte einen Schluss gezogen, ohne Beweise zu haben, hatte den anderen verurteilt ohne die Hintergründe zu kennen und was machte Tohma? Nahm wieder einmal alle Schuld auf sich und entschuldigte sich auch noch… 

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl der Schuld bohrte sich wie ein kleiner Dolch in sein Herz und führte ihm sein eigenes Versagen gnadenlos vor Augen. Abrupt wandte er sich ab und starrte in die mitternächtliche Schwärze, die sich vor dem Fenster ausbreitete. 

Diesmal war das Schweigen voller Anklage und Tohma fehlte die Kraft, eine weitere Konfrontation durchzustehen. Er konnte die Stille nicht länger ertragen, deren Vorwürfe ihm so unbeschreiblich laut ihn den Ohren dröhnten und ihn mit jedem Atemzug daran erinnerten, dass er wieder einmal versagt hatte. 

„Es tut mir leid“, wiederholte er leise und wischte unwillig die Tränen beiseite, die ihm unvermittelt in den Augen brannten. „Ich wünschte…“ 

„Ich sagte doch, du sollst den Mund halten! “, fuhr Eiri den anderen heftig an und bereute es gleich darauf, als er sah, wie Tohma angsterfüllt zusammenzuckte. Verärgert verpasste er sich einen mentalen Tritt für seine unsensible Reaktion, doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Er sah wie der letzte Funken verzweifelter Hoffnung auf Verständnis in den Augen des Musikers erlosch und durch Resignation ersetzt wurde und voller Panik suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, fand keine und tat das einzige, was er in diesem Augenblick noch tun konnte. 

Behutsam legte Eiri die Arme um Tohmas Schultern und zog den zitternden Körper näher zu sich heran. Zuerst schien es, als wolle Tohma sich losreissen, doch Eiri hielt ihn einfach fest, versprach durch seine Nähe den Halt, den dieser so verzweifelt suchte und endlich gab der Musiker nach. Mit einem leisen Seufzen vergrub er das Gesicht in Eiris Brust und gestattete sich selbst, Schwäche zu zeigen, indem er seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ. 

Lange Zeit standen sie einfach nur so da, einander festhaltend und gegenseitig Trost spendend, dann drückte Eiri einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Tohmas zerzauste Haare und löste sich behutsam aus dessen Armen. Seine eigenen Erinnerungen vermischten sich mit dem, was Tohma erlebt hatte und wieder zweifelte er, ob er die richtigen Worte finden würde. 

Wie hatte Tohma das damals nur geschafft? Wie war es ihm gelungen, stark zu bleiben und ihn aus der Dunkelheit zu holen, in die Kitazawa ihn gestoßen hatte? Der blonde Musiker war sein Halt, sein Schutzschild und sein Anker. Bisher hatte er sich immer darauf verlassen können, dass Tohma alles in Ordnung brachte. Doch jetzt war sein Freund derjenige, der Hilfe brauchte und Eiri musste zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben allein mit einer Situation fertig werden, die ihm über den Kopf zu wachsen drohte. 

Vielleicht war es einfach an der Zeit, erwachsen zu werden... 

„Ich fühle mich wie ein Idiot“, murmelte Tohma leise und Eiri musste sich anstrengen, um ihn überhaupt zu verstehen. „Wieso habe ich mich darauf eingelassen? Wieso war ich so leichtgläubig?“ 

Statt zu antworten nahm Eiri Tohmas verweintes Gesicht in beide Hände, beugte er sich vor und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf dessen bebende Lippen. Das Erstaunen in den grünen Augen, die so vertrauensvoll zu ihm aufblickten war beinahe zu viel für ihn und Eiri fragte sich unwillkürlich, warum er all die Jahre so abweisend zu Tohma gewesen war. Die Erkenntnis, dass seine Hilfe nichts Selbstverständliches für den Musiker war, schmerzte mehr, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. 

„Ich will dir helfen, Tohma. Aber das kann ich nur, wenn du mich lässt.“ 

Ein zögerndes Lächeln stahl sich auf die erschöpften Züge des blonden Keyboarders und Eiri merkte, wie ihm das Herz schwer wurde, als er erkannte, dass er sich hinsichtlich seiner Gefühle Tohma gegenüber all die Jahre selbst belogen hatte. 

„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren.“ Eiri legte dem anderen die Hand auf die Wange und strich zärtlich über die weiche Haut. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, dass ihre Rollen nun vertauscht waren, dass er nun der Stärkere von ihnen war, dass es an ihm war, die Scherben einer zerschmetterten Seele aufzusammeln und alles zu kitten. Es war ungewohnt, doch Eiri fühlte sich zunehmend sicherer. 

Meergrüne Augen weiteten sich in ungläubigem Staunen, doch der Schriftsteller schüttelte leicht den Kopf und legte dem anderen einen Finger auf die Lippen. Er wollte Tohma nicht unnötig unter Druck setzen, ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, in die Enge getrieben worden zu sein und so nahm er sich zurück und überließ Tohma die Entscheidung, auch wenn ihn dies all seinen Instinkten entgegenlief. 

„Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht möchtest. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Ganz gleich, wann du reden möchtest, ich werde da sein. Ich werde warten.“ 

„Ich bin müde, Eiri.“ 

„Dann ruh dich aus“, war alles, was Eiri darauf entgegnete und während seine Finger in einem beruhigenden Rhythmus durch die seidigen Haare seines Schwagers strichen, bettete dieser seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Schriftstellers und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden eingeschlafen. 

Als die ruhigen Atemzüge des Musikers ihm bestätigten, dass dieser fest eingeschlafen war, löste Eiri sich behutsam aus dessen Armen und ließ ihn sanft in die Kissen gleiten. Dann stand er auf und trat ans Fenster. 

Er fühlte sich emotional so ausgebrannt und leer wie noch nie zuvor in seinem ganzen Leben. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden hatten ihn auf eine Achterbahn von Erkenntnissen und lange verweigerten Gefühlen geführt, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. 

Oft hatte er sich gewünscht, endlich mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen zu können, aber er hatte nicht gewollt, dass es auf diese Weise geschah. Noch war er sich nicht sicher, ob und wie er mit dieser einschneidenden Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung zurechtkommen würde. Wie würden sie von nun an miteinander umgehen? Dieser plötzliche Rollentausch ängstigte ihn. 

Seine Finger gruben sich in den Vorhang und er ballte die Fäuste, bis seine Nägel mit einem leisen Reißen den weichen Stoff durchbrachen. Frustriert ließ er los und beschränkte sich darauf, seinen Blick auf einen einsamen Stern inmitten des tiefschwarzen Nachthimmels zu lenken und sich an dessen mildem Licht festzuhalten, bis er ihn durch seine Tränen nicht länger sehen konnte. 

 

ENDE


End file.
